


Forbidden

by Jeromevaleskasqueen



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Jeromevaleskasqueen
Summary: In order to save Fillory, Eliot must marry one of their people. That one person is the daughter of the common people. But just before the two can be wed, Eliot's ex appears and takes away his bride. Holding her hostage at her palace, Eliot must fight to save his bride and Fillory.





	1. Steal The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a second story I decided to make inspired off the events in The Magicians and also some of my own ideas as well. So I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Anyone who wishes for this couple to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Suddenly there was a bright flash. A woman with dark brown hair, pulled into a tight bun and a sinister smirk on her pink lipstick covered lips appeared. She wore a long black dress adorned with black lace and a slit cut just above her knee. Beside her stood two men, they looked menacing with their scars that decorated their cheeks and daggers that rested against their hips on the belts of their pants.

“Sorry to interrupt, oh wait, I’m not.” she purred, walking up the aisle towards the couple.

Eliot pushed his bride behind him, shielding her from the woman who was coming towards them. She peered over his shoulder in both wonder and fear. _Who was this woman and why was she here?_ She thought

“You’re not welcome here Elizabeth.” Eliot growled

“What? You mean I wasn’t invited to your wedding with this…” she paused to look at the woman in the long white dress who looked terrified. “This girl?”

“She has a name. It’s Lucia. Now leave.” He glared at the woman, hoping she would just leave without putting up a fight.

“Nah, I want to stay and witness this beautiful wedding. After all, it should be mine.” She snarled, anger appearing in her green eyes.

Eliot shook his head “I was never going to marry you, sorry to break it to you.”

“Oh you were, I know you were. But then you just left me, without even a goodbye. I bet you’ll do the same with this one.”

“I would never! This may be to save Fillory but I won’t break her heart.” Eliot looked back at Lucia who weakly smiled at him, too scared to give him an actual smile.

This anger Elizabeth, _How dare he! He was suppose to love me!_ She thought. But then, an idea popped into her head and made her let out a dark, clacking laugh before she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Eliot was shoved aside and the bride was grabbed by the waist. One of the men yanked Lucia towards him before pressing the sharp dagger against the bride’s neck.

“Such a pretty thing, I bet these boys would just have a great time with her.” Elizabeth laughed again, which sent a chill down Lucia’s spine.

Before anyone had any time to react to the situation, there was another flash and the four had disappeared. Everyone gasped, realizing that the woman had just kidnapped Lucia, the future queen of Fillory.

“No!” Eliot screamed, fear shooting throughout his body as he ran to the spot that his bride once stood. Margo followed after him, touching his back lightly as she looked in the spot as well. “Margo, we need to find her.”

\----

“Welcome to my palace!” Elizabeth said, her arms spread out wide to show off her palace.

Her palace was beautiful, for someone who was what Lucia called “evil.” You could swear palace was made out of gold with tall pillars line along the walls of the outside. Inside, the dark colored walls made the golden objects stand out. One gigantic marble staircase led to the multiple rooms stretched along with the long halls, which were decorated with swords and paintings of what looked like family. Another which led to the throne room. Which had a tall window that just touched the ceiling and two chair sitting a few feet in front of it.

As they walked towards the thrones, Lucia could see many guards that stood alongside the pillars that were in the room. She squirmed against the man’s hold, wishing he would just loosen his grip. “I want to go home.”

Elizabeth laughed “Oh you’re not going home, not at all. You see I want my revenge and you’re going to be it.”

“Revenge? For what? He just wants to save Fillory!” she exclaimed

“For leaving me! I don’t like to be left like that.” Elizabeth growled, sitting down on her throne.

A loud bang echoed through the throne room, making Lucia jump before she turned to see what caused it. Storming towards them was a man. His chin length blonde hair brushing into his face, covering his hazel eyes. He wore a regular t-shirt with a blazer over top. His pants looked loose on him but were being held up with a belt. He came to a spot in front of Lucia.

“Who’s this? Who is this?” He looked at her puzzled

“Ah Lex darling, this is my ex’s blushing bride. Her name’s Lucia. He decided to marry her without even telling me. Isn’t he mean?” Elizabeth said, giving Lex a small pout.

“Lucia… Lucia… Lucia. Huh. You should have told me you left. I was worried. Very worried.” He walked towards Elizabeth and placed a kiss upon her lips which made a small giggle bubble from her lips.

“Excuse me, but what should we do with her?” The man holding Lucia asked, a slightly disgusted look appeared in his facial expression.

“Do what you wish, just leave her in one piece will you?” Elizabeth smirked and waved them off as she turned her attention back to Lex whose hand was sliding up her dress and lips were pressing small kisses along her neck.

It took everything in Lucia not to gag before she was abruptly dragged away from them and into the hall. The men took her down a hidden staircase which lead to a dimly lit hallway.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To our room, she said we could do what we wish.” One of the men smirked

Lucia felt her stomach churn in disgust, knowing full well what she was about to endure. And boy was she not looking forward to it.


	2. Plotting for Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Some mentions of abuse, a mini mention of rape but never actually implied. If it's too uncomfortable then you can just skip first paragraph of what would be Lucia's POV*
> 
> Hi everyone, sorry for such a wait on this story. I really hope you all like this story and if you could check out my other work, Dangerous, that'd be great! Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think! :)

 

_ “Don’t worry Lizzy, I’m never gonna leave you.” He smiled before placing a kiss on her head.  _

 

_ “You can’t blame me for worrying. You keep disappearing sometimes and I don’t ever know where you go.”  _

 

_ “I know, I know. Quinten just needs help, that’s all.”  _

 

_ “He’s always looking for help.” She giggled before cuddling up in his arms, drifting off to sleep.  _

 

_ When she woke in the morning, his side of the bed was empty. She slipped on his shirt and stepped out of the room, searching around the house for him and calling his name but the house was empty. She went back into the room and spotted a piece of paper sitting on his nightstand. Picking it up, she opened it and started reading his slightly messy handwriting _

 

_ “No..” She whispered, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes watered. _

 

**_Dear Lizzy,_ **

 

**_I’m afraid I won’t be here when you wake. I’m sorry about leaving like this but Quinten needs my help. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Don’t wait for me my Lizzy. Go live your life, find a new man you can love. I don’t want to hold you back any longer._ **

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

**_-Eliot_ **

  
  


Elizabeth shot up from the bed, panting slightly as she looked around the room. Lex was sleeping peacefully beside her, unaware of her watering eyes. The dream haunts her almost every night. She didn’t understand why it had to happen.  _ I love him.  _ She thought, tears flowing down her face as she hugged her legs. 

 

“Darling?” Lex’s sleepy voice startled her as she quickly wiped away her tears.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing.. Nothing. Now don’t you lie, don’t lie.” He sat up and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her towards him before taking her chin and forcing her to look at him. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” 

She sighed “I had a horrible dream... Well it was more of a memory. From when Eliot and I were still together, but then he just up and left one day.” 

 

“Are you saying you’re still in love with him?” He frowned 

 

“No! I mean… I don’t know. I still love you Lex I swear!” 

 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

 

“I guess I just never got the closure I needed.. So I can’t get past this till then.” 

 

Lex smirked and kissed her neck softly. “Well darling, we’re gonna get that closure. I promise.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean we’re gonna get the closure. If he’s gonna leave you, then we’re gonna make that girl you brought want to leave him.” 

 

A huge evil smirk spread across her face, the idea sounded amazing to her. If he was going to hurt her, she was gonna make sure that Lucia hurts him. 

 

“Oh I love it.”

 

\---

 

Lucia slipped away from the slipping men, walking shakily out of the room. The night turned out horrible for her. The men drank bottles and bottles of wine before they practically beat and used her, the marks they left covered her body. After what felt like eternity to Lucia, they both passed out. This gave a chance for Lucia to attempt to escape, although she had no idea where she was or how to get back to Eliot but it wasn’t going to stop her from trying. 

 

She walked back up the stairs she and the men came down, looking around cautiously as she didn’t want to run into anyone who’d just take her back. Lucia started walking down a hall, hoping she could find a door that would lead outside. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A familiar male voice startled her. Lucia turned and saw Lex standing off to the side in a doorway. 

 

“I-I…” Lucia stuttered, frozen in place even though her mind screamed for her to run. 

“Trying to escape? You can’t escape, nope no escaping this lovely palace.” Lex walked over and started to circle Lucia, like a prey stalking their next meal. 

 

“I want to leave, please I have no reason to be here!” Lucia cried, just wanting to get far away from the man and the palace. 

 

“You do have a reason, a good reason indeed. You see, you’re gonna be part of revenge.”

 

“What revenge? I don’t understand what Eliot could have done to cause someone to want to get revenge on him.” 

 

“He did a very bad thing you, you, you girl. I could tell you, but what fun would that be? No fun at all I’m afraid.” He smirked

 

“Just let me go!” Lucia screamed, tired of listening to Lex ramble on and on. 

 

“Not going to happen. But I will be finding someone to help out with my darling and I’s revenge. Then you’ll never want to be with Eliot again. Poor guy will be so heartbroken, heartbroken indeed.” 

 

Lex suddenly grabbed onto Lucia’s arm, dragging her down the hall a ways before shoving her into an empty room. Lucia stumbled, falling back to the floor with a hard thud. 

  
“I hope you enjoy your stay. Enjoy your stay indeed for it won’t be long before you forget all about that Eliot.” He said before slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving Lucia alone in the dark. 


End file.
